Pull the Trigger
Pull the Trigger is the twelfth case in Starlight Shores and the seventh one situated in the Central City district. Case After finding about Brian Kolinsky's location in the last case, Linda and the player entered the slums by the main highway before feeling something go underneath the car. Upon discovering Brian's body Linda threats she ran him over before observing the multiple bullet holes on his torso. During the investigation five people were suspected of the murder: bellboy Christian Henderson (he was seen on the crime scene), local Matias Mornstone (his knife was found next to the body), businessman Isaac Holmes (he planned to destroy the Slums and re-build it better), heiress Amelia Darien (her bracelet was found in Brian's basement) and finally Eloise Donovan, the girl who Brian kidnapped. After a tiring investigation, with many twists and turns (Matias threatening to shoot Isaac and a bomb being planted in Brian's house) the SSPD indicated Christian Henderson as Brian's killer. After first denying involvement he gave in when faced with the overwhelming evidence collected during the investigation. He pleaded he was only trying to protect Eloise. He said he saw Brian with Eloise and knew what had happened. Eloise reminded him of Anna his late girlfriend and he couldn't let Brian murder her like Ella murdered Anna. At court, Judge Donovan thanked Christian for helping get his daughter back but said murder cant go unpunished. He sentenced Christian to 5 years in prison without parole. After the investigation, Roy Ketcher wanted to speak to the player to make sure everything was in order for the upcoming elections, next Sunday. After discovering a backup plan of Brian's where he planned to escape to the Italian city of Aurelia. After informing Roy Ketcher he thanks you he gets ready for the elections. At the end of the case the Chief tells you to get the electoral hall as he wants you to protect the two mayoral candidates before Alice calls saying to be quick as the winner is about to be revealed. Summary Victim * Brian Kolinsky (killed in the slums) Murder Weapon * Shotgun Killer * Christian Henderson Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has gun training *The suspect eats vegemite *The suspect wears wellington boots Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has facial hair *The suspect has a plaster Suspect's Profile *The suspect has gun training *The suspect eats vegemite *The suspect wears wellington boots Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has facial hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect has gun training Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats vegemite *The suspect has gun training Suspect's Profile *The suspect has gun training *The suspect eats vegemite *The suspect wears wellington boots Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a plaster Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has gun training *The killer eats vegemite *The killer wears wellington boots *The killer has a plaster *The killer has facial hair Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dusty Road (Clues: Victim's Body, Pocket Knife; New Suspect: Christian Henderson) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:0000; Attribute: The killer ties knots) *Talk to Christian about being on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Dusty Road investigated) *Examine Pocket Knife (Prerequisite: Dusty Road investigated; New Suspect: Matias Mornstone) *Ask Matias about his pocket knife (Prerequisite: Pocket Knife examined; New Crime Scene: Slums House) *Investigate Slums House (Clues: Coat, Barrel) *Examine Barrel (Prerequisite: Slums House investigated; Result: Mechanical Pieces) *Examine Mechanical Pieces (Prerequisite: Barrel examined; Result: Phone) *Analyse Phone (10:00:00; New Suspect: Isaac Holmes) *Ask Isaac why he was at Brian's house (Prerequisite: Phone analysed) *Examine Coat (Prerequisite: Slums House investigated; Result: Cream Sample) *Analyse Cream Sample (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 Chapter 3 The Vote of the Century (7/8) Navigation Category:Starlight Shores Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Central City